


Determination

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada will not lose. Even if he has to keep Shindou-sensei here all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



> Originally posted 10-17-2008

Genichirou sat quietly in front of the goban, looking at the move his instructor had just made. Even with the three stone handicap, if he did not place his next piece carefully, he would lose. The upper corner was lost, but the middle could be salvaged if he could capture the center star. Mind made up, he moved to place the stone.

“Are you sure you wanna play there, Sanada?” Shindou-sensei asked. 

Genichirou paused. “There is a better move.” Shindou-sensei nodded. Genichirou pulled his hand back, and looked at the board, trying to see it the way Shindou-sensei did.

“Don’t try too hard, Sanada,” Shindou-sensei said. “The center isn’t always the most important.”

He thought of Yukimura and how he always won if he captured the center. Genichirou placed the stone.

Shindou-sensei sighed. “Always so determined. Man, you remind me of Touya.”

The next stone was placed, and Shindou-sensei captured one of his stones and took the bottom left corner. Even if he captured the center, Genichirou knew it was over.

“I have nothing,” he said formally, bowing his head.

“See, Sanada? If you had played down here and captured the corner, you could have moved into the center.”

Genichirou nodded, mentally working out how he could have gone about it. “I see.” He picked up his last stone and placed it in the lower corner. Shindou-sensei nodded in approval.

“You would have survived much longer down there, but unless you killed my stones and defended the areas you have now, you still would have lost.”

“Shall we play again?” Genichirou asked, clearing off the goban.

Shindou-sensei shrugged. “Sure, but this won’t be like last week, right? I have to meet someone in a few hours.”

Genichirou shook his head. “I’ll beat you this time.”

Shindou-sensei sighed. “This is going to be like last week.”

Genichirou placed the first stone, and the game began.


End file.
